Fanboy (Always in my heart )
by Julia Kie
Summary: Diputuskan oleh pacarnya secara tiba-tiba diulang tahunya, yang ke 17 tentu sangat menganggetkan. Namun Jeon Jungkook yang belum lulus sekolah menengah pertama itu mengalaminya.


**_Fanbo_** ** _y_** _(Always In My Heart)_

 _Short Story, about Vkook_

c _ast : Jeon Jungkook_

 _: Jeon Wonwo_

 _: Kim Taehyung_

 **WARNING : BOYS LOVE !!**

Namaku adalah Jeon Jungkook, anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara pemilik kios buah ditengah Distrik Buk, Busan, Korea Selatan. Kakakku bernama Jeon Wonwo dan dia adalah _rapper_ dari group yang tengah terkenal saat ini, _Seventeen._

Aku, hanyalah remaja biasa yang masih sibuk menghadapi mata pelajaran disebuah sekolah menengah pertama didekat rumahku. Walaupun, kakakku seorang artis terkenal. Nyatanya tak pernah sekalipun, aku pergi ke Seoul. Keluargaku selalu beralasan, mau tinggal dimana jika aku pergi kesana. Hyungku masih tinggal di _Dorm_ dan pasti sibuk dengan groupnya, jelas tidak mungkin bisa menemaniku yang tak pernah bisa duduk manis.

Dan berkat usahaku kerasku membujuk Ayah, ibuku, juga Kakakku yang tampangnya nyeremin namun _Visual_ group itu. Akhirnya tahun depan, aku bisa memasuki sebuah sekolah yang paling diincar seantero anak negeri, _Seoul Of Performing Arts._ Sekolah yang mereka bilang, biayanya sangat mahal bahkan hanya untuk satu stel seragamnya. Tapi bagi seorang adik dari artis terkenal sepertiku, bukankah itu bukan sebuah masalah yang besar.

Akan tetapi, jika aku boleh sangat Jujur. Alasan sebenarnya aku ingin berada di seoul adalah _Kim Taehyung_. Salah satu _Vocalist_ dari member BTS yang telah menarik perhatianku sejak kami bertemu tanpa sengaja 2 tahun yang lalu.

Aku tahu jika saat ini sudah terlalu siang untuk disebut dengan pagi, udara kamarku juga terasa sangat panas. Dan aku jelas yakin pasti Kakakku satu-satunya yang paling nyeremin itulah yang mematikan Ac kamarku dengan sengaja, saat aku masih tidur tadi. Bocah itu memang isengnya selalu menyebalkan, beruntungnya semenjak menjadi Artis 3 tahun yang lalu. la tidak tinggal lagi disini. _Eh, ngomong-ngomong Kakakku kapan datangnya ya?._

"Bangun Bocah!"

Nah aku benarkan, baru saja kupikirkan suaranya sudah menggelegar seperti petir disiang bolong. Maka dengan raut malas, aku membuka mataku. Berencana untuk membalasnya dengan melempar apapun yang ada disampingku dan menendang bokongnya jika nyawaku sudah terkumpul nanti. Baru saja aku membuka mata dengan sebuah bantal yang siap kulempar, aku justru terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Siang, Kokkie?"

Senyum itu jelas bukan milik Hyungku yang julukanya _emo,_ sosok yang jelas-jelas pelit dengan senyuman. Tidak mungkin ia akan tersenyum kelewat lebar dengan tampangnya yang sangat _ganteng_ luar biasa.

"Sudah bangun?"

Suaranya sanggup membuatku mengangguk kaku, meletakkan bantal ditanganku perlahan lalu mengucek mataku berharap jika apa yang kulihat bukan bagian dari mimpiku semalam.

"Kenapa sayang, matamu perih?"

Sayang, oh astaga. Panggilan itu begitu manis ditelingaku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lebar, kelewat lebar malah seperti orang gila.

"Kokkie, Kokkie... hallo. Kau tidak ingin memelukku. Aku sedih lho, jauh- jauh kesini malah ditinggal bengong. Sepertinya aku harus pulang saja." Sosok cemberut, membuatku langsung berlari mendekapnya dengan erat. Bisa menangis seharian aku jika dia benar- benar pergi lagi.

"Hyung... Kapan datang?" Aku masih menggelayut dalam pelukanya, membuatnya terkekeh dan mengusak rambutku pelan.

"Kau harus potong rambut Kokkie, matamu bisa perih terkena poni nanti."

"Hem," Aku menggangguk. " Hyung belum menjawab pertanyaanku." aku cemberut, lalu melepaskan pelukanya dan mulai melipat selimut dan merapikan tempat tidurku yang berantakan.

"Semalam, bersama Wonwo Hyung. Dia bilang akan pulang, dan karena Jadwalku juga sedang santai jadi aku ikut saja." Taehyung Hyung tersenyum lalu berkeliling kamarku yang berantakan. " Kau masih seperti dulu ya?" komentarnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku singkat, aku masih sibuk dengan selimut lebar bergambar wajahnya yang berusaha aku lipat.

" Masih suka mengoleksi semua hal yang berhubungan tentangku." Taehyung menunjuk poster berukuran satu tembok kamarku. lalu berjalan kearahku dan membantuku yang kesusahan melipat selimut. " Bahkan selimut ini juga bergambar wajahku, bukankah ini menggelikan." ia terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapanya.

Setelah selesai, dia mendudukan dirinya disofa kamarku. " Dan satu lagi."

" Apa?" aku mengikutinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

" Kau masih pemalas seperti biasanya, bahkan melipat selimut saja tidak bisa."

Aku cemberut, karena malu. " Hyung, aku kan tidak pernah melakukanya. Hehe..."

" Yaya, baiklah." Dia kemudian merangkulku dalam rengkuhanya sehingga duduk kami menjadi berhimpitan.

" Kenapa matamu sampai berkantung begini Kokkie? kau begadang main game lagi. Hyung tahu ujianmu sudah berakhir 3 hari yang lalu. Dan Hyung juga tahu, kau bukan tipe anak yang rajin belajar."

" Aku tidak main game Hyung." aku menyangkal secepat mungkin.

"Lalu?"

" Aku begadang didepan layar, marathon menonton dramamu."

"Ckck.. kau ini. Aku heran, kau ini pacarku tapi kelakuanya sudah seperti fans _fanatic_ ku." Taehyung mencubit pipiku gemas, " Mandi sana, dan temui Hyungmu. Kasihan dia. Aku mau menemui orang tuamu dulu. Siapa tahu aku dapat ijin untuk secepatnya melemarmu." Taehyung nyengir dan aku mendelik kesal.

" Gombal!"

" Sudah kubilang kan Tae, bocah itu tak ada aura manisnya sama sekali. Aku heran kenapa kau masih mau berpacaran denganya."

Baru juga kutinggal mandi sebentar, Jeon Wonwo itu sudah menjelek-jelekkanku didepan pacarku. " Setidaknya aku murah senyum, tidak seperti kau yang tidak bisa tersenyum." Aku membalasnya kesal, mendudukkan diriku dikursi meja makan yang tersisa diantara Taehyung dan Wonwo Hyung.

" Tapi aku pintar, dan kau bodoh."

Weeh, dia membalas lagi. Apa dia bilang, aku aku bodoh, " Aku tidak bodoh, hanya..."

" Apa?"

"Pemalas, hehehe..."

"Apa bedanya?"

" Beda Hyung, aku sebenarnya pintar tapi malas mengerjakan tugas jadi nilai tugasku merah semua."

" Makanlah Tae, jika mendengarkan mereka bertengkar. Dijamin tidak akan kelar sebelum Wonwo kembali ke Seoul." suara ibuku menginterupsi. Membuat semua orang terkekeh geli kecuali aku.

" Nah kau dengarkan Tae, sudah kubilangkan jangan pacari bocah pembangkan dan pemalas sepertinya."

"Wonwo Hyung."

" Hem..."

" Aku menyesal menjadi adikmu."

Dan jawabanku sukses membuat semua tertawa, terutama Kim Taehyung yang nampak begitu indah dimataku.

Setelah acara makan siang bersama yang diiringi perdebatan antara aku dan Wonwo Hyung, akhirnya disinilah kami berada. Di taman bermain didekat rumahku.

Siang ini cukup sepi, ditambah Taehyung hyung yang tidak memakai make-up dan berdandan seperti anak kampung biasa. Membuatnya tak banyak dikenali orang. Hanya sedikit yang berbisik itupun rata- rata orang pindahan yang baru tahu jika aku adalah adiknya Wonwo Seventeen.

" Aku merindukan tempat ini? "

Ia memulai percakapan, kami berdua duduk diayunan gantung yang jauh dari keramaian.

" Aku juga." Aku menyahuti, mengayunkan ayunanku dengan pelan. Aku sudah terlalu dewasa untuk main ayunan dengan kencang seperti anak kecil.

" Sudah lama ya, kita tidak kesini".

Ini adalah tempat pertama aku dan Kim Taehyung bertemu. Aku juga bingung kenapa Kim Taehyung yang dulu masih artis _rookie_ itu _nyas_ ar kesini. Aku menemukanya tengah berrmain ayunan seperti anak hilang ditempat ini, tanpa ada yang mengenali jika dia adalah seorang artis.

" Semua masih sama, tapi keadaanya berbeda." Kami berjalan menyusuri jalanan rindang disekitar taman. Biasanya tempat ini penuh dengan bunga yang bermekaran, namun sekarang yang nampak hanya daun- daun yang telah mulai menguning siap untuk gugur.

" Bunganya semua sudah layu," aku berjongkok, mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga yang telah mulai kecoklatan di tanah.

Taehyung berhenti didepanku, " Apa kau mengingat semua ini?" ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mulai menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku mengangguk yakin.

Tempat ini adalah tempat penuh kenangan, 1 september 2015. Tempat Kim Taehyung menyatakan perasaanya untuk pertama kali dipertemuan kami yang pertama, dan entah kenapa dengan polosnya aku menerimanya saat itu.

"Sudah lama ya?" ia menarik tanganku dan mengajaknya melangkah kembali. " Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun semua berlalu. Terima kasih ya." ia menoleh kearahku yang langsung kutanggapi dengan senyum manisku.

" Sama- sama Hyung, walaupun kita bertemu bahkan bisa dihitung dengan hitungan jari. Bahkan hubungan kita pun harus _backstreet_ dari publik. Tapi aku sangat menyukaimu hyung."

Dia tersenyum, lalu memandangku teduh. Aku begitu menyukai tatapanya yang seperti itu. Terlihat sangat keren namun juga menakutkan disaat yang bersamaan. Lama kami terdiam, menikmati angin yang berhembus disore hari.

Tampak segar dan menenangkan.

Semakin lama, semakin terasa aneh bagiku. Keterdiaman Taehyung Hyung nampak sangat _awkward_ bagiku. Aneh saja, Semua orang tahu jika Kim Taehyung BTS itu tingkahnya seperti _Alien_. Kenapa sekarang jadi pendiam begini.

" Jungkook?"

"Ya..."

" Maafkan aku." Dia bergumam pelan, namun masih sanggup aku dengar dengan jelas.

" Untuk apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Karena aku tak pernah punya waktu untukmu."

" Itu bukan sebuah masalah Hyung, aku mengerti dengan semua kesibukanmu. Lagi pula, aku bisa menunggu." Jawabku meyakinkanya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa." ia menatapku sayu, " Kau selalu menunggukku setiap waktu, menungguku yang bahkan tak pasti kapan aku akan datang mengunjungimu. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan BTS dan jadwalku. Lagi pula Seoul dan Busan itu jauh. Aku tidak bisa datang jika liburku tidak panjang seperti saat ini."

" Sudah Kubilang, aku mengerti Hyung. Jangan memikirkan apapun. Lagi pula begitu ijazahnya keluar aku bisa langsung pindah ke Seoul dan masuk ke SOPA." aku duduk di bangku taman yang ada dipinggir jalan.

" Tapi aku selalu merasa bersalah Kookkie, dan jujur saja itu membuatku sedikit tertekan akhir-akhir ini." Taehyung berjalan menjauh, berdiri

membelakangiku yang masih duduk terdiam dibangku taman.

Aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk akan hubungan ini, baru tadi pagi dia menemuiku dengan sejuta senyum indahnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah begini. Sungguh aku berharap ini adalah candaanya dihari ulang tahunku yang ke-17, dia bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" aku bertanya pelan, mendekatinya yang masih setia memunggungiku. "Kau tahukan Hyung, aku mencintaimu." tanpa terasa air mataku mulai mengalir secara perlahan. " Katakan Hyung, jika kau hanya ingin memberikanku _surprise_ diulang tahunku."

" Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih lama. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja semuanya disini. Carilah seseorang yang bisa lebih memahamimu dan selalu bisa ada untukmu." dia menatapku, rasa bersalah itu terlihat jelas dimatanya. Namun kenapa harus berpisah, tidak bisakah dia bersabar sedikit lagi hingga aku pindah ke Seoul. Mungkin tidak sampai 3 bulan.

" Hyung, jangan begini." Aku menangis, tidak peduli jika bakalan menjadi tontonan orang yang lewat. Aku hanya ingin melepaskan sesakku. " Tinggal 3 bulan aku pindah, bersabarlah sedikit saja Hyung."

" Maaf Kokkie, Hyung tidak bisa. Karena sekalipun kau pindah, aku tetap tidak bisa ada untukmu. Jadwalku semakin padat, dan hidupku tidak bisa bersantai- santai seperti dulu." Dia memelukku, mengusak rambutku yang aku tahu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Lalu berjalan meninggalkanku yang menangis tergugu ditengah jalan seperti orang gila.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa seluruh tubuhku basah Kuyup terkena guyuran hujan. Disusul sebuah suara kencang yang sukses membuatku terkejut seketika.

" Bangun bocah! Apa kau akan terus seperti ini hah! Teriak-teriak ditengah malam buta, memanggil nama Taehyung seperti orang gila."

Aku bangun seketika, merasakan tubuh dan kasurku yang basah kuyup. Aku melirik sekilas kearah Hyungku yang masih setia menenteng ember kosong besar ditangannya. Aku yakin seratus persen jika mahkluk itu yang membuatku basah kuyup. Sial, kenapa aku harus memimpikan hal menyakitkan begitu. Lagi pula, sejak kapan Hyungku yang kejam ini pulang. Aku membatin kesal, menarik kasar handuk dan baju ganti dari dalam lemari lalu berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajuku sebelum aku divonis demam malam ini juga.

Selesai dari kamar mandi, aku menatap prihatin kasurku yang basah kuyup seperti terkena banjir bandang. Ini masih sangat gelap untuk membuka mata, dan aku juga tidak mungkin untuk tidur didalam kamarku. Satu-satu pilihanku hanya kamar Wonwo, aku sungguh tak sabar imgin menendangnya bokongnya dan menyuruhnya tidur disofa agar aku bisa menguasai kasurnya.

Maka dengan muka yang kutekuk dan emosi menguasaiku aku segera mendobrak kamar Wonwo hyung yang beruntungnya tidak dikunci. Mencari sosoknya yang kini justru menyambutku dengan sebuah kotak besar berwarna cokelat dengan pita cream diatasnya.

" Selamat ulang tahun, Kookie. Ini hadiah dari Taehyungmu." Dia tersenyum manis tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun atas kelakuanya tadi. Namun aku hanya terdiam, menerima kotaknya dengan tangan kaku. Sebuah nama yang meluncur dari mulut Hyungku sukses menghilangkan emosiku seketika.

" Oh ya, Kookkie, dia bilang jika sudah membuka hadiahnya kau disuruh untuk menghubunginya. Dan aku rasa, dia sudah menelponmu sejak tadi. Jadi pergilah dari kamarku, buka hadiahnya, ambil ponselmu dan silahkan menikmati malam bersama Kim Taehyung tersayangmu itu. Aku ingin tidur."

Heranya aku tidak membatah satu katapun, berjalan kearah pintu dengan kotak yang kudekap erat ditanganku. Namun, begitu sampai diluar kamar Wonwo Hyung aku mengingat sesuatu.

" Wonwo Hyung, mana hadiah untukku!"

Dan hanya teriakan menyebalkan yang dapat darinya.

" Aku sudah jauh-jauh dari Seoul demi membawakan sebuah kotak dari pacarmu itu dan..."

" Jangan dilanjutkan, tidurlah Hyung." aku berteriak menjawab sebelum dia meneruskan yang teriakanya. Intinya aku sangat tahu, jika Jeon Wonwo _rapper_ dari Boyband Seventeen itu sangat pelit. Namun tidak apa- apa, karena berkatnya aku bisa menghabiskan malam bahagiaku bersama orang yang paling aku cintai walaupun hanya sekedar lewat udara.

Mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyangka, jika Jeon Jungkook yang bahkan belum lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama ini menjadi pacar dari _V BTS_ sang idolanya Korea Selatan.


End file.
